Greek Deities
The Greeks believed in and worshiped many of the Archangels. Because of this, many of the lesser Archangels became corrupted and took in the worship, much to the discontent and disappointment of their higher brethren, and became the Greek Pantheon and multiple other godly pantheons throughout the world. Because of this, most of the Archangels in question developed a heavily swelled ego, a superiority complex, and a view of humans as nothing but playthings that were their for their enjoyment. Little did the lesser Archangels know that they were nothing but puppets of Argantus, who was willing and did depose of them at the slightest inclination that their effectiveness was wearing off. Eventually, the Gods of the Greek pantheon were cursed with mortality by their higher Archangel brethren and left to go about their own lives, at the mercy of the Darklorde himself, though roughly fifty percent of the former gods died ironic deaths because of a curse by Argantus or suffered a fate worse than death in the case of Aphrodite. Deities * Zeus- The big man himself, god of lightning and thunder, had an eye for woman and no shame to try and get them. He was also ironically considered the god of the law, though seemed to have no reason to uphold it if it did not benefit him or tainted his reputation. When Zeus was cursed with mortality, he was sentenced to execution for the rape of an official's daughter and was about to be beheaded before Argantus threw a purple lightning bolt at his head. (Much to the darklorde's amusement.) * Poseidon- Known as the god of the sea, earthquakes, and horses, Poseidon was Zeus's brother. Poseidon had a very similar course of action to Zeus, although was able to escape the law with his actions going unpunished, at least until the boat he was on was cursed to sink by Argantus. Irony was very intentional in his death, as it was in every death caused by the master manipulator. * Hades- Likely one of the less active of the original Olympians, Hades was the only one of the original three figureheads that was able to make it to an old age without dying in a spectacular and ironic fashion. Living a quiet life as farmer with his wife Persephone out in the sun and the light, he eventually died a quiet and peaceful death, and he and his wife were able to regain his immortality after death once he realized that responsibility and self control was key to life. Ironic he was the only one to become a being of light again, despite being worshiped for his shepherding of the dead. * Ares- Forced to live on a deserted island with no blood, no carnage, no warfare. He died the least desirable way a god of war possibly could, peacefully in his sleep. * Hera- remarried after the death of Zeus and died at an old age, though never actually regained immortality. * Dionysus- God of wine and insanity, he was cursed by Argantus to death by liver failure and suffered from minor loss of sanity. * Apollo- killed by STD's because he slept around with multiple people of both genders. Ironic, as Apollo was the god of disease, and slept around with many individuals as a god. Old habits quite literally die hard. * Artemis- Goddess of childbirth and the hunt. forced into mortality and joined the hunters to kill monsters. Learned to treat people of both genders with respect, and was later able to achieve immortality again, joining the ranks of the higher Archangels with Hades. She eventually married in her life, despite being a sworn Virgin in her godhood, siring a lineage of skilled hunters and creating a wellspring family represented by snow white deer. * Aphrodite- The goddess of feminine beauty turned mortal and refused to look at others as equals. Becoming desperate, she searched for a form of immortality and was able to find one in the northwestern part of Russia, a spring that granted everlasting immortality at a very steep cost of the one thing that the drinker desired most. Aphrodite, who was forewarned of the fountain, thought she would lose something trivial or petty, and drank the spring without hesitation, only to find herself in the form of an ugly Hag, her former beauty unattainable from her drink in the spring. Now known as Venusia, she roams the landscape with a noose around her neck, trying to kill herself and anybody in her way. * Hephaestus- Never considered an irresponsible god, Hephaestus did not react adversely when he realized he was mortal and instead spent the rest of his mortal life working in private forges as a hermit, away from society. He lived a long life and eventually died, though he did not become an Archangel again, likely due to personal choice. * Hestia- Did not care much by her cursed mortality, and became a skilled peace negotiator between nations. She was eventually killed after a talk gone bad, but became an Higher Archangel after death, joining Hades and Artemis. Hestia is one of the few fallen Archangels who did not become overly corrupt, and thus it was not issue for her to become an Archangel again, her only fault excepting worship. She learned quickly after this. * Athena- Died in battle as a result of a superior opponent, though was honored by the Archangels for her ability to learn and grow and was given the chance to become an Archangel again. * Demeter- Became mortal and instead chose to live life as a farmer, though ironically developed a sensitivity towards gluten, the only curse that Argantus could cast on her.